My Spicy Valentine
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: *ONESHOT* Lily watches the Marauders' antics on Valentine's Day. Pre- JP/LE, features Marauders, and random second year boy.


* * *

**Title: **My Spicy Valentine  
**Summary: **Lily watches the Marauders' antics on Valentine's Day  
**Characters/Pairings: **James/Lily, featuring Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a random second year boy  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Rating/Warnings: **G  
**Word Count: 633**

Greeting! Here is my very first James/Lily story ever!

I hope you like it!

I do not own **_Harry Potter_**, or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

If I did own the series, then I would have written an chapter souly on Padfoot and Prongs teaching poor Moony to _Disco _dance for a formal ball.

Have fun reading this! I sure had fun writing it!

* * *

_My Spicy Valentine_

Lily Evans couldn't believe what she was seeing.

This couldn't be real...could it?

No, this couldn't be real.

She had to still be asleep in her cozy four-poster bed, having the weirdest nightmare ever dreamt.

_(And **that** was saying something, coming from a Witch at a magical school!)_

Was it something she ate at dinner last night?

Did the house elves slip something into her food?

She needed to wake up, and fast, before this nightmare got any stranger.

From her shocked, frozen stance, she slowly raised her left hand, and pinched her right arm.

It hurt.

She did it again, only harder.

Not only did it hurt more, she was sure it would leave a bruise.

She was _awake_?

What she was seeing...was _really_ happening in front of her?

_Why_ was this happening to her?

She shook herself out of her shocked stupor.

No, that was the wrong question to ask herself.

She knew _**why**_ this was happening.

James Potter, and his crazy friends, were up to no good.

Still, she thought Remus had more sense than that.

No, the real question was...**_'What'_**.

**_What_** in the name of Merlin did they think they were doing?!

Did they learn about that in Muggle Studies class?

If that were the case, then were did they get those ridiculous costumes, not to mention the instruments!

Lily didn't think that James Potter could top his Valentines gift to her last year, featuring a life-sized, transfigured ice sculpture of her, (only for Sirius to break off Ice Lily's pinky fingers and use them as ice cubes for his butterbeer).

But this year's "gift", if you could call it that, really took the cake.

Standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, James, Sirius, Peter, and a very reluctant looking Remus, were dressed as members of a Mariachi band.

All four had matching, glitzy black and silver suits , with matching sombreros.

They were singing , what she guessed to be a love song, in horribly butchered Spanish, with James playing a guitar, Sirius shaking maracas, Peter with...whatever those clacky things were, and Remus, looking like he wanted to run and hind under the sofa, with a rose sticking out of his mouth.

This had to stop.

Lily pulled out her wand, and cast a quick silencing charm over the boys.

Remus looked relieved, while the other three looked a little put out.

Gathering her resolve, Lily took a deep breath, and asked the question she never thought she'd ask in a million years.

"Potter, if I agree to be your Valentine's date, will you stop this nonsense already?"

A beaming James nodded him head frantically.

Lily sighed. "Fine. I'm going to breakfast. When I get back, you had better have changed into something more appropriate for a date. Otherwise, the deal is off, got it?"

The frantic up and down motion of James' head, caused his oversized head gear to fly across the common room and hit a second year in the face.

After helping the poor boy off the floor, and silently mouth an apology, Lily lifted the charm, turned on her heals, and left out of the portrait hole.

Sirius Black, who was still standing with his best friends in the middle of the common room, clapped James on the back.

"See Prongsy, I told you that my plan would work!"

He then turned to Remus, and plucked the bloom from his lips.

"And to think, he almost got her some boring flowers!"


End file.
